


翻山越岭 04

by ZhaoYan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoYan/pseuds/ZhaoYan
Summary: 前文见老福特~本章有车！NC-17！未成年误入！Crowley x Nero，微S的老蛇和抖M小疯子预警！
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	翻山越岭 04

**Author's Note:**

> 前文见老福特~  
> 本章有车！  
> NC-17！未成年误入！  
> Crowley x Nero，微S的老蛇和抖M小疯子预警！

Tigellinus，准确地说，附在他身上的Crowley，依旧不敢相信眼前发生的一切。他正带领卫队奉命抓捕基督徒并对他们施以酷刑。  
他的思绪还沉浸在刚听到Nero下达命令时的震惊中，小皇帝听说基督徒在散播谣言，说大火是他放的，这让他很生气。Nero的转变来得太突然，上一秒他还在和爱妻玩耍嬉戏，下一秒他就下达了前所未有的残暴命令。

Crowley回想起几天前发生的对话。

“你的小皇帝在元老院的演讲真是振奋人心啊。”Gabriel再次出现在他身边。

“你又想干什么？”

“没什么。他要像神一样统治，你可以帮他实现这个愿望。”

“什么意思？”

“看到那个卫队长了吗，Tigellinus？Nero非常信任他，你可以占据他的身体，给Nero出点邪恶的点子。”

“我凭什么听你的？”

“别忘了我们的协议。”

最后Crowley只得认命地分饰两角，毕竟奴隶的身份确实阻碍重重，在必要的时候附身卫队长可以让他进入许多更高级别的场合，也得以更靠近Nero。

反正他只要给Nero提几个坏点子就行了，就算不是他这种事也会有人做。

但慢慢地他不得不承认，Nero的邪恶远远超出他的想象。

他只是告诉Nero神庙里能搞到钱，他本以为Nero会随便编个理由向神庙征用些钱财，却没想到小皇帝干脆地命令他带人去抢；暗杀计划暴露的那天夜里，他看着Nero缩在Poppaea怀里像只受惊的小猫，在他刚开始心疼的时候小猫却用颤抖的哭腔下令发动屠杀。Nero就像一个被打开的潘多拉魔盒，罪恶源源不断地从他身体里涌出，甚至令Crowley都感到一丝恐惧，他渐渐明白Gabriel所说的惩罚的含义。  
黑暗侵蚀了Nero的身体，阴影笼罩在罗马的上空，极端的恐怖迅速蔓延，几个星期之内，所有人都死了。

Seneca的死讯传来的时候，Crowley以为Nero至少会悲痛一下，但他没有，他只是镇定地接受了这个事实，然后微笑着宣布他要进行表演。

Crowley隐约感觉到，一个恐怖的恶魔刚刚在他眼前彻底挣脱了桎梏。

Nero的表演大获成功，Crowley变回奴隶的样子，看着激动得与Poppaea拥吻庆祝的Nero，只有在这种时候，Nero才会变回那个人畜无害阳光灿烂的小皇帝。

Crowley很快意识到自己的想法大错特错。根本不存在所谓“变回”，天使和恶魔在Nero的身体里斗争，某一个占了上风就冒出来主导，仅此而已，转眼间恶魔又夺取了主导权，美貌的王妃成了他脚下的亡魂。

Nero满身血污缩成一团坐在墙角。在Crowley反应过来之前，他附到了赶来的Tigellinus身上。

“What have I done？”Nero的声音无助地颤抖着。

“Nothing.”Crowley平静地回答。

Nero的眼里渐渐有了希望。

Nero就是这样，永远像个孩子。无论他犯了多大的错误、有多么崩溃，只需要一句安慰就能让他重新快乐起来，从恶魔转换到天使需要一个避风港。

Nero不同于他之前所见过的任何一个暴君，他是如此任性而恣意，他荒淫、残暴，却又能保留着孩童般的纯真，他甚至完全不觉得自己所做是恶。极端的罪恶和极致的单纯在他身上诡异地共存。

Nero在Poppaea死后彻底陷入了疯癫，他命令侍女们装扮她的尸体，带她上朝，假装什么都没有发生。朝堂上充斥着浓郁的腐臭味，侍女们颤抖着悲泣，苍蝇嗡嗡地在尸体旁环绕，但他充耳不闻。他强作镇定又突然爆发，对着所有人歇斯底里地崩溃，命令Crowley为他找出钱财，Crowley看着丧失理智的Nero，心中涌生出一股扭曲的爱意。Nero像一根刺扎在他心上，这根小刺生根发芽，长出黑色的藤蔓，密密麻麻裹住他的心。

Nero离开了罗马，Crowley继续作为奴隶跟着他出游，亲眼见证了他的奢靡和荒淫。他看着Nero沉醉于一场场淫乱的狂欢，扭曲的爱在他心里咆哮着翻卷。

他的目光着魔般地追随着放肆地大笑着与他人亲吻的小皇帝，Nero举起酒杯，用酒液淋了自己一身，Crowley感觉脑子里的某根弦啪地断了，他暂停了时间，走到Nero面前。Nero轻佻的表情定格在脸上，一滴正要滴落的酒停在他的下巴上，闪烁着颤抖着，就像Crowley此刻的内心。

Crowley的目光在Nero身上缓缓游走，他仔仔细细地凝视着这朵开在他心尖上的罪恶之花。Nero饱满的胸脯上洒满了液体，在火光的照耀下闪闪发亮，他忍不住伸手抚上那具诱人的躯体，光滑黏腻的触感激起一团火直直窜向Crowley的小腹，漆黑的欲望叫嚣着抬起了头。Crowley一把扯下裤子，丢开碍事的长袍，赤身裸体地站在Nero面前，握住肿胀的阴茎开始撸动。他想象自己在Nero身上撕咬，留下一个个暧昧的印记，Nero随着他的动作发出婉转的呻吟，情难自禁地扬起脖子。Nero乖巧跪在他面前，主动含住他的阴茎，他把手指想象成Nero的舌头，绕着圈摩擦自己的沟壑，又在马眼口上用力按压，分泌出的液体被幻想中的Nero一点点舔食干净。Nero用力吮吸着他，温暖的口腔将他的欲望整根包裹，他用力地顶进去，Nero被他突如其来的深喉弄得呛咳，但Crowley并不打算放过他，恶魔死死扣住Nero的后脑勺，把他弄到几近窒息才从他嘴里退出。Nero大口呼吸着空气，脸上却露出享受的笑容，这笑容无疑往Crowley熊熊燃烧的浴火里添了一把柴，他再次操进Nero的嘴里，狠狠地抽插起来，动作太急让敏感的龟头撞上了Nero的牙齿，疼痛带来加倍的快感和刺激，Nero紧紧吸住他的阴茎，急不可耐地想要喝下他的精液。Crowley沉浸在幻想中，不自觉加快了自慰的速度，很快射在了Nero身上。

浊白的液体顺着Nero的锁骨往下淌到小腹，眼看要流进裤子里，Crowley如梦初醒地打了个响指，一切恢复如初，恶魔依旧躲在人堆里远远看着Nero，而他下巴上的那滴酒终于落下。

有了第一次就有第二次，渐渐地Crowley发现偷偷摸摸的自慰已经无法令他满足，他想要真正地占有Nero，想要Nero躺在他身下呻吟喘息。

Nero变成了恶魔，而他则成了被诱惑的那一个。

Crowley终于在一个夜里爬上了Nero的床，Nero迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，恶魔并不急着叫醒他，低下头含住他胸前的一点。Crowley的动作一点都不温柔，他用力咬着那粉嫩的乳尖，粗暴地吮吸，直到那沾满他唾液的乳头高高挺立起来才满意。他正要转头玩弄另一个乳头，Nero却在这时清醒过来。

“你是谁？”Nero一把推开了他。

“陛下，是我。”Crowley抬起头，蛇瞳在昏暗的烛火中显得越发明亮。

“是你？你是怎么进来的？你把我的侍卫弄去哪里了？”Nero惊恐地往后缩了缩。

“放心吧，他们只是睡着了，今晚所有人都会睡得很沉很沉。”

“噢……我还不知道你的名字。” 

“Crowley，陛下。”

“Crowley……你想要什么？”Nero压低了声音，用意味不明的眼神看向他。

“你不害怕吗，陛下？”

“你总是给我一种熟悉的感觉，”Nero放松下来，换了个姿势靠在床上，“我相信你不会伤害我。”

“哦？你知道我接下来要做什么吗？”Crowley逼近Nero，和他鼻尖贴着鼻尖，“我会吻你，深深地吻你，吻到你头晕目眩接近窒息，我会啃咬你脆弱的脖颈和胸膛，让你身上布满我的印记，我会捏着你的下巴逼着你给我口交，让你吞下我射出来的全部，我还要狠狠地操你，要你在我身下求饶，喘息，我会弄疼你、弄伤你——听明白了吗？”

“听起来我好像没有拒绝的余地。”Nero咯咯笑着，主动吻上了恶魔的唇。

Nero的放荡彻底激怒了Crowley，他狠命撕咬着他的嘴唇，血腥味在两人嘴里弥漫开，情欲将两人同时点燃。他们如两头野兽般在床上缠斗，Nero扒下了Crowley的长袍，Crowley则撕碎了Nero的裤子，恶魔在Nero身上种下一个又一个吻痕，Nero急促地喘息着，抓着他的手往身下探，Crowley毫不怜惜地用力捏住那根硬挺的阴茎撸动起来，野蛮地用手碾过马眼口，Nero发出一声兴奋的浪叫，前液顺着Crowley的手指流下，Crowley松开手将手指递到Nero嘴边，Nero顺从地含住，仔仔细细将属于自己的液体舔干净。Crowley站了起来，示意Nero跪在床上，一手扶着墙，一手托住Nero的下巴，把自己的阴茎塞进他嘴里。Nero熟练地吮吸吞吐，恶魔忍不住发出舒服的叹息，Nero的舌头现在真真切切地绕着他的冠状冕打圈，过分真实的快感让Crowley起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他按住Nero的后脑勺给了他一个深喉，Nero的喉咙被他硕大的阴茎堵得严严实实，无法呼吸，Nero挣扎着想喘口气，但他丝毫不给他喘息的机会，顶在他喉咙深处操干起来，Nero的呛咳被他尽数堵在喉咙里。等Crowley终于松开紧紧按住Nero的手后，Nero只能狼狈地跪倒在床上剧烈地咳嗽喘息。

“怎么样，陛下，现在害怕了吗？”

Nero只是扬起头来看着他边喘边笑。

Crowley忍无可忍地再次顶进了他嘴里，他发狠地用力抽插着，在快要到达顶峰的时候毫不犹豫地深深插入，射在了Nero喉咙深处。Nero难以抑制地干呕出声，却无法挣脱Crowley的手，只得拼命把精液咽了下去。  
“看看你自己，Nero，你是伟大的罗马皇帝，却跪在这里毫无尊严地给我吞精。”

Nero脱力地躺在床上大口呼吸，唇边还沾着溢出的精液和唾液，Crowley居高临下地看着他，几乎是立刻就又硬了起来。

“这么快就累了？我还在兴头上呢。”Crowley抬起Nero的双腿夹在肩上，没有经过任何扩张和润滑措施就顶了进去。

Nero发出一声痛苦的呻吟，Crowley没有理会，继续蛮横地往里挺进。紧致的穴肉牢牢夹着他的阴茎让他难以深入，他不得不放缓了进入的速度，龟头在穴口摩擦，肠道在刺激下渐渐流出液体，Crowley顺势又往里顶了些，Nero难耐地扭了扭腰，向Crowley发出无声的邀请。

Crowley终于完全没入，他感受着Nero的内里温暖的包裹，急不可耐地操干起来，Nero不知廉耻地大声淫叫，身体随着他的动作上下晃动，床柱因两人激烈的动作发出咯吱的声响。

Crowley看着身下意乱情迷的Nero，感到一阵前所未有的满足。四千年的寻觅里他从没想过会有眼前这一刻，他曾以为自己对天使的爱是纯洁的，美好的，但这份纯洁美好随着天使的堕落而变得不堪，此刻他只想把Nero操死在这张床上。他加大了挺送腰身的力度，阴茎抵到某个柔软的点，Nero瞬间颤抖着叫了出来，Crowley越发用力地朝着那个点撞击，Nero难耐地将手探到身下抚慰自己，双重快感的刺激让他很快尖叫着射了出来，精液沾满了他和Crowley的小腹。Crowley按住Nero的双肩往下压，把自己送得更深，Nero高潮后痉挛的内里颤抖着吸紧了他的阴茎，他感觉自己就要融化在Nero身体里。理智已经被抛到九霄云外，他进入极乐的世界，Nero的呻吟渐渐远去，那张布满汗水的面容变得模糊，他好像看到魑魅魍魉在他身边张牙舞爪，引诱他堕入更深的地狱。

他射在了Nero的里面，之后他的大脑空白了很久，两人双双瘫在床上喘息。不知过了多久，Crowley终于缓过神来，从Nero身体里退了出来，精液随着他的动作被带出，滴落在床单上。

Crowley突然意识到自己做了什么，他打了个响指，一夜欢愉的踪迹消失得无影无踪，他轻手轻脚地走出房间，最后看了一眼Nero安静的睡颜——他醒来后什么都不会记得。

第二天，Tigellinus从罗马千里迢迢地赶来，Crowley附身到卫队长身上，拆开他怀里揣着的信，写的无非是元老院劝诫他不要再如此铺张浪费。恶魔不屑地哼了一声，把信丢在一遍，卫队长在没被他附身的时候总是站在Nero的对立面，他却已经为小皇帝想到了新的敛财手段。

他建议Nero要求地主们在遗嘱里加一条分一部分遗产给他的选项，但Nero的反应再次超乎他的想象。他试图让Nero意识到如此赶尽杀绝会让他站在全罗马最有财权的人的对立面，但Nero完全没听进他的话——他的注意力已经转到了那个男奴Sporus的身上。

Crowley有股强烈的预感，Nero的毁灭已经不远了。

Crowley附在Tigellinus身上回到了罗马，他把最终的对决丢给Beelzebub和Gabriel，自己整日在酒馆中沉沦，试图借助酒精忘掉那混乱的一夜。Nero当然不会在意某个奴隶的消失，他身边已经有了新的伴侣。

Crowley坐在酒馆里听着人们怨声载道，看到人们听说起义爆发时脸上的兴奋表情，这才深刻地意识到民众对Nero的不满已经到了这个地步。Nero回到罗马，在迎接他的鲜花和掌声的背后是阴影里怨恨的目光，一阵寒意窜上Crowley的脊柱，他敏锐地察觉到弥漫在空气中的那股强烈的怨恨。

“我们成功了，”Beelzebub在酒馆找到他，兴奋举起酒杯，“你真该听听Nero在元老院面前的那些话，他已经彻底完蛋了！Nero马上就会走向死亡，这个伟大的帝国将在夺权的混战中走向毁灭！”  
“恩，您的计策真是英明。”Crowley心不在焉恭维道。

“你应该回去，去见证Nero的死亡，这是属于地狱的胜利！”Beelzebub并没有听出他的敷衍。

Crowley最终还是变回了奴隶，没有任何人对他突然的消失和出现感到怀疑，他跟着Nero逃亡的队伍在夜色中疾驰。他想起上一次Nero连夜奔波还是因为那场大火，那时他踌躇满志，想回到罗马成为救世的神，在史书上写下辉煌的一卷。而今他却仓皇出逃，无比狼狈地奔向自己的死亡。

Crowley又一次陷入了矛盾的心境。他明白跌下神坛对小皇帝而言是多么痛苦绝望，他既希望Nero可以尽快解脱，又不忍心他就这么死去。

他们没能逃出多远，元老院宣布Nero为国家公敌，追兵阻断了所有退路。Nero颓然地坐在奴隶家简陋的地板上，一个男奴递上一把粗糙的匕首，光秃秃的、没有任何装饰的匕首。

Nero的终局无比狼狈。他拼命维持从容的姿态说完了遗言，仅剩的几个奴隶漠然地看着他，只有Sporus因恐惧而小声啜泣。Nero抬手将匕首刺进了自己的咽喉，他张大嘴巴，表情因痛苦而扭曲，他躺在地上挣扎抽动，像一只被屠夫割喉后扔在一边放血的牲畜，猩红的血源源不断地从他颈上的伤口涌出，随之流走的还有生命。

激烈的挣扎渐渐弱下去，只剩手指还在微微挣动，最后什么动作都没有了。

他死了。

没有华丽的红袍，没有柔软的床铺，没有雕刻着繁复装饰的银质匕首，更没有惊天动地的哭号——他死在这个偏僻肮脏的破地方，无人问津，昔日伟大的帝王变成一具冷冰冰的狰狞的尸体。

罗马人依旧为Nero举办了盛大的葬礼，Crowley没有去参加。他在Nero自杀后就回到了地狱，在一群群新来的魂灵里穿梭，希望找到那个熟悉的身影缓解他心头的苦涩，他问了地狱入口处负责登记的恶魔，恶魔表示并没有见到Nero的灵魂。他等了整整一个星期，什么也没有等来。

他怒不可遏地回到罗马，当他在地狱苦苦寻找Nero的灵魂的同时，Gabriel和Beelzebub正在元老院里为了要不要抹除Nero的痕迹而对峙——最后Gabriel占了上风，元老院公布凡是尼禄的塑像、碑文、建筑物上的铭刻，都必须加以销毁或抹除。*

Crowley破天荒地主动拽着Beelzebub去找Gabriel，他们在被砸坏的雕像脚下堵住了大天使。

“你把Nero的灵魂弄到哪儿去了？”Crowley劈头盖脸地问道。

“噢，他没有灵魂，再也不会有了。”Gabriel露出一个无比阴险的笑容，“我刚刚才想起，关于Aziraphale的处罚我的记忆似乎有些偏差——原本说的是什么来着？如果他在人间的第一世能积极向善，他就有机会重新升入天堂，而如果他罪大恶极，那么当他的人身因他的罪恶而走向毁灭后，他的灵魂也会跟着灰飞烟灭，他会作为一个没有灵魂的怪物被永远困在人间。”

“不过他迟早就会彻底毁灭的，不是被一把火烧掉，就是在未来的末日之战中和这个星球上的所有生物一起消失殆尽。”

“Nero早年的政绩本来还算不错，或许还能功过相抵，不过你出现以后可是积极地把他往火坑里推啊，怂恿他抢劫神庙、逼死富豪……啧啧啧，恭喜你亲手毁掉了你最爱的天使，干得好，Crowley！”

“是你逼我达成协议！是你告诉我加速他的毁灭可以让他早日归于地狱！”Crowley一字一顿地说，他因愤怒而浑身发抖。

“你们在说什么？”Beelzebub一脸困惑。

“噢，只是想让所有的天使看看堕落的后果罢了，”Gabriel深深地看了Beelzebub一眼，“顺便也给你们恶魔看看，爱上一个天使会有什么下场，你们不配拥有爱，更不配爱上圣洁的天使，你们只会亲手毁掉自己所爱的一切，然后陷入永远的痛苦！”

“我要杀了你！”Crowley化成蛇形扑了上去，却扑了个空。

他化回人形，张开翅膀就要往天堂冲，被Beelzebub一把揪住。

“你清醒一点！现在不是和天堂开战的时候！”Beelzebub怒喝道，“他不是说Nero还被困在人间吗？”

Crowley闻言收回了翅膀，双眼依然愤怒地瞪着天空。

“……你继续留在人间执行任务吧，罗马的事情我不会向上级汇报。”Beelzebub似乎明白了什么，她用复杂的眼神看了看Crowley，默默潜入地底。

TBC  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
*摘自百度百科尼禄词条


End file.
